Lyraquila
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Selagi tidak turun hujan, Sungie bisa bermain seperti ini. Sungie tidak akan bisa kemana-mana jika hujan sudah turun. Tidak bisa menikmati musim gugur, tidak bisa melihat bintang. Huh, Sungie benci hujan! Sangat menyebalkan!" KyuSung !


_**Musim Gugur 1999. Kyoto, Jepang.**_

"_Kaa-chan,_ sedang membuat apa?" Anak manis berusia 4 tahun bertanya kepada ibunya yang sedang disibukan dengan beberapa kain putih. "_Kaa-chan_ sedang menjahit, _nee?"_ tebak anak itu.

Sang ibu tersenyum menanggapi ocehan anak manisnya. "_Kaa-chan_ tidak sedang menjahit, Sungie._ Kaa-chan_ sedang membuat Teru-Teru Bozu."

"Teru-Teru Bozu?"

"_Nee,_ jika kita menggantungkannya di depan rumah. Hujan akan pergi, nanti Sungie bisa bermain dengan daun-daun yang berguguran di luar." Mendengar ucapan Ibunya mata anak manis itu langsung berbinar.

"Sungie, ingin main di luar _Kaa-chan_! Sungie akan membantu _Kaa-chan_ membuat Teru-Teru Bozu yang banyak!" ucap Anak manis itu bersemangat.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Lyraquila by me

**Cast: **Kyuhyun and Yesung.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, Point of View by Cho KyuHyun, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Lyraquila** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Lyra dan Aquila.

Vega dan Altair.

Kau dan Aku.

Kisah mereka, tak jauh berbeda dengan kisah kita –Kau dan Aku. Yaah, kalian semua pasti tahu tentang Tanabata. Legenda dari Negeri Sakura –ahh Jepang maksudku, yang menceritakan tentang Putri Raja Langit yang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda pengembala sapi di seberang Sungai Amanogawa atau Galaksi Bima Sakti, kita biasa menyebutnya. Cinta mereka bedua dipisahkan oleh satu sungai yang amat luas. Sedangkan kita? cinta kita dipisahkan oleh dua dunia yang melebihi luasnya Sungai Amanogawa.

Tetapi setiap kisah mempunyai perbedaan yang peka, tak terkecuali kisah kita dengan mereka –Putri Raja Langit dan Si Pengembala Sapi. Mereka yang masih dapat bertemu walau barang semalam saja tepatnya dimalam hari ketujuh, bulan ketujuh. Namun, hal itu takkan terjadi pada kisah kita walau barang semenit pun, tidak akan.

Sang Vega. Orihime namanya, putri Raja Langit. Berada di sisi rasi Lyra yang agung.

Sedangkan Hikoboshi, Si Pengembala. Sang Altair masih menunggu di sisi Aquila untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati di balik Sungai Amanogawa.

Kau, apakah disana juga menantiku? Disini, layaknya Si pengembala yang menunggu di balik Sungai Amanogawa. Aku juga selalu menunggu keajaiban datang untukku bertemu denganmu, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Musim Gugur 2004. Cheonan, Korea.**_

Bruuk_

"Akh! _Dare desuka?!_"

"_Mianhae,_ aku tidak sengaja menendang terlalu keras tadi. Ku pikir disini tak ada orang."

Sore itu, habis hujan.

Dan, itu pertemuan pertama kita. Kau ingat? Aku berlari tergesa saat itu, ku pikir aku telah melukai seseorang dengan tendangan bolaku. Dan, aku memang melukaimu. Aku menyesal atas itu.

"Enguh, _na-nani?"_ tanyamu terlihat bingung. "Akh! Kau yang membuat Teru-Teru Bozu-ku kotor lihat! Dasar nakal!" kau tahu, satu kalimat panjang yang kau ucapkan membuatku sangat bingung waktu itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau berbicara Bahasa Jepang. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Hei! Aku juara kelas! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, walaupun saat itu kita masih beruisia 9 tahun.

"_Mwo?_ Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti!" ucapku. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Tiba-tiba hujan rintik-rintik turun kembali, Kau yang menyadarinya segera menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca,. "Kau jahat!" ucapmu terisak sambil memungut yang kau sebut Teru-Teru Bozu itu dari tanah basah yang kotor. Kemudian pergi meninggalkanku,

"Yak! Aku sudah minta maaf!" meskipun aku tidak cukup paham, tetapi aku mengerti. Kau menangis karena aku sudah membuat Teru-Teru Bozumu kotor dan rusak akibat dirimu yang terjatuh dan menindihnya. Kau terjatuh karena tendangan bolaku. Jadi, Aku bersalah 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks." Aku melihatmu menangis di halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan sepak bola tempat kita bertemu tadi. Kau terlihat pucat, padahal bajumu tidak basah. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah sampai halte sebelum hujan turun dengan lebat lagi.

"_Mianhae._ Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud merusak milik mu." Kau yang sedari tadi menunduk, seketika mengangkat kepalamu setelah mendengar suaraku. "_Go-gomen._" Aku berusaha bicara Bahasa Jepang semampuku, walaupun suaraku sedikit bergetar karena tubuhku sudah basah kuyup.

Kau yang sebelumnya hanya diam, kini sedikit membelakan mata sipitmu setalah melihatku. "_Daijoubu desuka?! –_kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu yang tidak aku mengerti. Tapi, boleh ku artikan tatapanmu kala itu terlihat khawatir.

"Apa?! Eungh.. Anyeo…" Maksudku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Tapi aku sedikit salah bicara. "Maaf aku salah." Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku kikuk. Dan lihat, kau tertawa karena itu. Senangnya!. "Ha-ji-me-ma-shi-te wa-ta-shi wa Cho Kyuhyun… imnida" ucapku dengan bahasa Jepang yang aneh. Dan, apakah aku sebodoh itu? mengapa terakhir kali aku mengucapkan kata '_imnida_' Cho Kyuhyun, _pabboya!_

Kau kembali tertawa mendengar itu, lalu setelah itu tersenyum manis. "Yesung _desu."_

"Yesung? Namamu Yesung?" ucapku antusias, walaupun masih dengan bahasa Korea, sungguh aku akan belajar Bahasa Jepang nanti.

"_Nde, _Kyuhyunnie." Jawabmu –Yesung.

"Hei! Kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea!" kataku sedikit berteriak. "Apakah kita bisa menggunakan bahasa Korea?" sungguh aku menyerah jika berbicara bahasa itu sekarang. Dan, kau pun mengangguk ragu. Mungkin Bahasa Koreamu juga belum fasih.

"Ah! Terus terang aku bingung berbicara denganmu." Ucapku. "Yesungie, maaf membuat mainanmu rusak." Aku menyesal sungguh, mainan itu masih tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah Yesung.

"Mainnan? Ini Teru-Teru Bozu, Kyunnie! Bukan untuk mainan Sungie."

"Teru-Teru Bozu?"

"_Nde!_ Teru-Teru Bozu dapat membuat hujan berhenti. Sungie tidak suka hujan!" ucap Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata yang sipit menatap sinis air hujan yang turun di depannya. Lucu sekali!

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi, bingung. "Mengapa Sungie tidak suka hujan. Saat hujan, bermain sepak bola menjadi lebih menyenangkan kau tahu?" ucapku. "Lagi pula, coba Sungie lihat awan-nya. Bagus 'kan?!"

Yesung menatap awan sejenak, awan kumulonimbus, hitam dan menggumpal. "Itu menyeramkan!" ucap Yesung sambil bergidik "Aku ingin Kyunnie memperbaiki Teru-Teru Bozu ku!" perintahnya tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo?!_ Sungie, aku saja tidak tahu cara membuatnya!"

"Tidak mau tahu, Kyunnie merusaknya dan Kyunnie harus memperbaikinya!" ucap Yesung memaksa, Aku mencoba memohon karena aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya . Yesung mungkin tidak tega juga. "Engh, baiklah. Kita memperbaikinya bersama, _nde?!"_ Akhirnya aku menunggu hujan berhenti sambil memperbaiki Teru-Teru Bozu milik Yesung. Yang ku sebut dengan nama boneka hantu.

.

.

.

_**Musim Gugur 2013. Seoul, Korea.**_

Kalian tahu mengapa dulu Yesung berbahasa Jepang, Karena Ibunya memang berkebangsaan Jepang. Dan, pertemuan pertama kami waktu itu adalah hari pertama Yesung pindah ke Korea. Sejak saat itu, kami selalu bersama. Hingga saat ini kami memutuskan untuk kuliah bersama juga di Seoul, kami akan tinggal di asrama yang disediakan universitas.

Satu hal, kebiasaan Yesung dengan Teru-Teru Bozu belum juga hilang hingga saat ini. Dia selalu membawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Entah mengapa, dia begitu membenci hujan.

.

.

.

Hari ini pertengahan bulan September, musim gugur. Tak ayal jika malam ini sepi, udara di luar begitu dingin dan gambaran awan kumulonimbus sedikit demi sedikit menyelubungi langit.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi tiba-tiba ada gempa Bumi yang menimpa kamar asrama ku. Seseorang dari luar tengah mengetuk –bukan, menggedor pintu lebih tepatnya. Aku yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas untuk tiga hari mendatang –besok libur dan aku ingin memakai libur itu tanpa tugas- dengan malas ku buka pintu kamar asrama dan ternyata.

"Sungie?"

"Kyunnie~! Aku sudah minta izin dengan Jung-_seosaengnim_ untuk pergi dengan Kyunnie malam ini! Jadi sekarang cepat Kyunnie ganti piyamanya dengan baju yang bagus!" ucapnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara, lalu kau mendorong ku masuk kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil baju. "Temani Sungie ke atap asrama malam ini, _nde_?!"

.

.

.

Sampai di atap asrama, kita disambut gemerlap lampu-lampu kendaraan, gedung-gedung yang menyala dari bawah. Aku baru meyadari kalau ternyata kau membawa benda itu lagi, Teru-Teru Bozu. Aku bingung sebenarnya kita mau apa disini? Ditempat sepi yang hanya ada kita berdua. Belum hilang kebingungan yang tercipta di kepala ku, kau menarik ku untuk duduk di lantai atap, hening.

Kita sama-sama terdiam, matamu menerawang jauh kedalam lapisan langit yang sudah berubah hitam sejak empat jam lalu, mata mu tak hentinya meneliti sudut-sudut langit yang masih dapat terjangkau oleh mata sipit milikmu. Sebenarnya aku bingung kau mencari apa kerena langit malam ini sedikit mendung dan tak terlihat apapun disana.

"Kyunnie, itu!" Ucapmu yang bangkit dan berjalan tiga langkah kedepan sambil menujuk langit disudut kiri kita. "Itu coba Kyunnie lihat. Itu namanya Vega." satu titik kecil terlihat masih bertahan di langit yang mendung dan bersembunyi disudut. "Bintangnya rasi Lyra. Sebenarnya, melihat bintang Vega lebih baik saat musim panas. Nanti akan ada yang namanya Summer Triangle, Vega, Altair dan Deneb ada di langit secara bersamaan, dan itu sangat indah! Sungie melihatnya saat musim panas lalu. Ohiya, Kyunnie tahu Legenda Tanabata? Dulu waktu di Jepang, Sungie pernah mengikuti festivalnya!" Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tetapi melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, membuat hatiku senang.

"Senangnya jika Sungie, menjadi Orihime! Bisa dapat bertemu dengan orang yang disukai walaupun sudah terpisah begitu jauh." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Sungie tidak suka hujan, hujan membuat bintang menghilang dan Sungie tidak bisa bermain daun-daun saat musim gugur jika hujan datang."

"Apakah itu alasan Sungie membenci hujan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" dia menatapku sedikit gugup, aku yakin sebernar bukan itu alasannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungie! Kau mimisan!" sungguh aku panik, karena tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari hidungnya dan mengenai Teru-Teru Bozu yang Yesung penggang. Cepatku membawanya masuk. Saat itu yang ku pikir hanyalah dia sudah sangat kedinginan. Tubuhnya memang sangat dingin, Yesung begitu lemas saat berada digendonganku, nafas yang tadinya teratur jadi terdengar sangat pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

Danpung-nori. Tradisi menyaksikan warna daun-daun maple berubah warna menjadi merah kuning kecoklatan itu memang sudah lewat beberapa minggu lalu. Namun, pagi ini Yesung mengajakku untuk melihat kembali daun-daun maple itu. Katanya, selagi hari ini cukup cerah, dia tidak ingin melawatkan musim gugur begitu saja di asrama ketika kuliah libur seperti saat ini.

Padahal, walaupun cuaca cerah. Bagaimanapun, suhu udara saat musim gugur itu tetap saja cukup dingin. Dan, seakan Yesung lupa bagaimana dia hampir mati kedinginan dua malam lalu. Sekarang, dirinya tengah marajuk. merayuku untuk menemaninya ke taman kota.

"Kyunnie~" lihatlah bagaimana dia merengek kepadaku. "_Jebbaall~_" aku masih berusaha focus pada PSP di tanganku. Pagi-pagi dia datang ke kamar asramaku hanya untuk merengek seperti ini, ck . "Aku waktu lalu sudah melawati Danpung-nori. Sekarang aku hanya ingin melihat daun berguguran di taman. Temani~ _onegaishimaaasu~"_

Aish, aku menyerah. Sekarang lihat bagaimana dia berjingkrak-jingkrak senang saat keinginannya aku turuti.

"Mengapa Sungie membawa itu?" Teru-Teru Bozu, kini dia mengantungkannya di tas yang dia bawa.

"Teru-Teru Bozu? Sungie selalu membawanya. Ini 'kan termasuk harapan Sungie."

"Harapan agar tidak turun hujan?" tebakku.

"Kyunnie bisa menjawabnya sendiri."

Selama kami di taman, kami hanya duduk di bawah pohon maple yang seluruh daunnya sudah berwarna kemerahaan. Sesekali, Yesung melempariku dengan daun-daun yang sudah jatuh di tanah. Ku perhatikan, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. Saat aku memenggang tangannya. Kulitnya terasa cukup dingin. Padahal, tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

"Yesungie, sebaiknnya kita kembali ke asrama. Cuaca sudah lebih dingin. Dan lihatlah, wajahmu begitu pucat. Aku takut kau seperti malam lalu."

"Aish, Kyunnie~. Tidak mau!" jawabnnya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Selagi tidak turun hujan, Sungie bisa bermain seperti ini. Sungie tidak akan bisa kemana-mana jika hujan sudah turun. Tidak bisa menikmati musim gugur, tidak bisa melihat bintang. Huh, Sungie benci hujan! Sangat menyebalkan!" ucapnya sambil merutuki awan yang mulai menutupi sinar matahari.

"Sebegitukah, Sungie tidak suka hujan? Dan, hanya karena alasan itu? Padahal hujan juga merupakan salah satu nikmat Tuhan." Aku melihat, selama ini Yesung memang selalu menghindari hujan. Tetapi aku rasa, Yesung tidak benci hujan.

"Kyunnie 'kan bisa menjawabnya sendiri!" Jawaban itu lagi. Dan, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Hah, ada apa padamu. Yesugie?

.

.

.

.

.

Selama itu, kau selalu menutupi rahasiamu terhadapku dengan alibi membenci hujan. Padahal, aku sudah sangat merasa ada hal lain yang membuatmu mengatakan 'benci hujan'. Hingga, sampai akhirnya 'hari itu' pun datang. Hari dimana kau –Yesungie, memberikan alasan mu –secara tidak langsung perihal hujan, fenomena alam yang tidak kau sukai kepada ku. Kau tahu Yesungie, sebelum nafasmu terhenti, saat itu bisa saja nafas ku yang berhenti terlebih dahulu. Sungguh kau membuat ku takut saat itu. Lebih takut dari sebelumnya.

Pulang kuliah, kau mengajaku langsung ke taman tanpa pulang ke asrama terlebih dulu sekedar untuk berganti baju saja. Kau bercerita bahwa ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan terjadi hujan lebat siang ini di sekitar Seoul, aku bertanya padamu katamu, kau benci hujan. Tetapi mengapa ingin lihat hujan di taman? Kau menjawabnya dengan kesal kalau kau ingin membuat Teru-teru bozu lagi disana, bukan untuk melihat hujan.

Petir menggema dengan kencang dan kilat menyambar dari sela-sela awan kelam seperti memotret kita berdua. Hujan masih belum turun, namun wajah mu sudah ditekuk sepuluh, 12 teru-teri bozu sudah terbuat, tetapi katamu masih kurang tiga lagi.

"Sungie suka bintang. Bintang itu indah sekali, tapi sayangnya hujan itu menutupi kehadiran bintang-bintang kesukaan Sungie! Sungie benci hujan. Hujan bisa membuat Sungie tidak bisa melihat bintang lagi." Ucap mu dengan wajah sendu, tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat sangat sedih waktu itu.

Aku menatap mu, bingung. Bingung dengan sikap yang yang berubah manis –lebih pendiam maksudku. "Tapi, Sungie suka pelangi tidak?" Tanya ku.

"Suka, pelangi itu juga indah! hmm, berwarna."

"Pernah lihat?" kau menggeleng tapi sejurus kemudian kau mengangguk dan mengacungkan satu jari. "Kalau Sungie suka pelangi, mengapa Sungie benci hujan? Sungie tahu 'kan. Tanpa hujan, tidak akan ada pelangi?."

"Kyunnie bicara apa? Jika Kyunnie suka hujan dan kalau Kyunnie ingin ada pelangi, ya sudah tidak perlu bantu Sungie buat Teru-Teru Bozu lagi!" ucapmu tiba-tiba marah, kau pergi keluar taman, meninggalkan 12 dan 1 teru-teru bozu setengah jadi di hadapanku.

.

.

.

Saat itu aku tidak tinggal diam, aku mencari mu keliling Universitas –ditengah hujan yang sudah turun lebat tentunya. Aku tidak membawa payung –begitupun kau, alhasil bajuku basah kuyup. Dan, aku takut kau sakit jika berhujan-hujanan seperti ini. Akhirnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama –lima belas menit. Aku berhasil menemukan dirimu yang duduk dengan menyembunyikan kepala dikedua tangan yang terlipat, berdiam diri di atap asrama. Kupikir kau menangis.

Aku melihat baju mu basah kuyup sama sepertiku, aku berjalan mendekati dirimu perlahan. Bermaksud meminta maaf atas ucapan ku tadi yang mungkin membuatu marah, sampai-sampai kau pergi dariku.

"Yesungie _mianhae_. Maaf ucapanku tadi membuat Sungie marah." kau bergeming, masih di posisi yang sama membelakangi ku. "Sungie?" ku coba memanggil sekali lagi Tapi kau tetap pada posisi.

Saat aku mencoba menyentuh bahumu tiba-tiba kau oleng dan terjatuh. Hampir saja kau menindihku jika tidak segera aku menahanmu. Aku terkesikap saat mengetahui suhu badanmu sangat dingin, kau pingsan dan wajahmu pucat pasi. Segera saja aku menggendong mu ke rumah sakit. Seperti _De Javu_, Aku sangat khawatir saat itu, dihantui rasa bersalah karena aku pikir penyebabmu begini adalah aku.

Dan saat itupun aku tahu alasan kau yang sebenarnya membenci hujan, hujan akan membuatmu menutup mata –selamanya dan tidak akan bisa melihat bintang yang kamu sukai itu dan juga bermain daun saat musim gugur.

Kau itu sakit, Yesungie.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyunnie~_

_Kau selau bertanya mengapa aku benci hujan._

_Kau tahu. Sungie tidak benar-benar membenci hujan. Sungie hanya marah padanya._

_Kyunnie~_

_Karena hujan, Sungie sakit. _Kaa-chan_ bilang, paru-paru Sungie rusak. Sungie tidak akan bisa bernapas jika kedinginan._

_Dan, hujan akan membuat Sungie tambah kesakitan._

Kaa-chan_ bilang, _Teru-Teru Bozu_ dapat menghentikan hujan. Sungie percaya._

_Karena itu _Teru-Teru Bozu_ juga salah satu doa bagi Sungie, jika hujan menghilang Sungie selalu berharap sakit Sungie juga ikut menghilang._

_Sungie tidak pernah bermain saat hujan. Padahal Kyunnie bilang bermain bola saat hujan sangat menyenangkan. Sungie selalu ingin merasakaannya._

_Kyunnie~_

_Dulu Sungie selalu merutuki mengapa harus ada hujan._

_Namun, jika tidak ada hujan. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu, Kyunnie._

_Sungie takut Kyunnie._

_Dokter bilang paru-paru Sungie sudah tidak bisa betulkan lagi._

_Sungie takut, jika hujan datang Sungie takut ikut pergi bersama hujan. Sungie tidak ingin jauh dari Kyunnie._

_Tetapi, beberapa jauh pun Sungie pergi. Sungie harap kita akan menjadi Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Yang masih dapat bertemu sejauh apapaun kita berpisah._

_Daisukida, Kyuhyunie~_

.

.

.

Aku diberikan surat itu dari kepala asrama, Jung-_seosaengnim_. Dengan senyum ditengah kelabu ini aku kembali melipat surat itu. Yesungie telah pergi selamanya, pada hari dimana aku membawanya ke rumah sakit –empat hari yang lalu. Kata dokter yang menanganinya, Hiportemia yang dialami Yesungie sudah sangat parah, membuat klep paru-parunya tidak dapat menutup kembali. Sebab itu udara dingin sedikit saja dapat mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya

Dua hari setelah kau kritis. Akhirnya, kau menyerah. Memilih ikut menghilang bersama hujan yang membawamu.

Aku sangat terpukul atas kepergianmu Sungie –asal kau tahu itu.

Dan, kemarin adalah hari pemakaman Yesung. Cuaca sangat cerah, tidak terjadi mendung apalagi hujan. Tuhan tahu Yesung tidak suka hujan, dan diri-Nya tidak menurunkan hujan itu saat pemakaman Yesung.

"_Daisukida yo, Yesungie._"

Dan, dihari aku terakhir kali mengunjungi kamar asrama Yesung untuk membereskan beberapa barang dikamarnya. Aku meresmikan hari jadiku dengannya, meski dirinya telah tiada namun Yesung tetaplah kekasih ku. Seseorang yang sukai selama ini.

.

.

.

_**Musim Panas 2014. Seoul, Korea.**_

Hari ini hari ketujuh dibulan ketujuh.

Festival Tanabata pasti sedang berlangsung di Jepang selama tiga hari kedepan. Sayangnya saat ini aku bukan berada di Negeri Sakura itu, dan tentunya di Korea tidak ada festival semacam itu.

Yesungie. Kau suka bintang 'kan? Bintang Vega adalah bintang favorite mu bukan? Kau pernah bercerita, Festival Tanabata adalah Festival Bintang. Bintang Vega dan bintang Altair yang digambarkan sebagai Orihime dan Hikoboshi terlibat didalamnya,. Mereka berdua akan bertemu pada malam ini, Hikoboshi –Altair akan menyebrangi Sungai Amanogawa untuk bertemu Orihime. Dan, langit malam ini cerah, artinya mereka berdua akan benar-benar bertemu.

Tapi akan kah kita juga seberuntung mereka? Bertemu malam ini denganmu disini itu memang sangat tidak mungkin. Dan, sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat bintang –benda langit kesukaanmu itu dari atap asrama kita.

Aku tersentak setelah mengingat sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Dengan cepat aku mengambil bolpoint dan satu sobekan kertas dari buku noteku di dalam tas yang kubawa. Hei, malam ini adalah malam Tanabata 'kan? Aku lupa belum menulis permintaan ku kepada Raja Langit.

"_Aku berharap, aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Yesungie."_

Aku sungguh ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Entah kapan. Dan, aku akan membantumu membuat Teru-Teru Bozu bersama. Agar kau tidak hilang bersama hujan lagi.

"Maukah kau menungguku, Yesungie?"

.

.

.

.. **finish **..

.

.

.

.

.

_Dedicated to _Kumo.

Maaf Komo-chan. Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya menghilangkan ke-Jepangan-ku. Aku masih setia pada fandom negara seberang dan tentu saja pada _my torquoise~_. Aku sudah berusaha dan hanya bisa buat begini. Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Dan, untuk readers screenplays. Aku Ryn. Panggil saja begitu yah.. _yoroshiku onegaimasu~_ ^_^/


End file.
